


𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙷𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝙲𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍

by FreAlie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Child Abandonment, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hearing Voices, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Violence, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreAlie/pseuds/FreAlie
Summary: 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚣𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚢. 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚍.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 𝙻𝚘𝚐𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝙲𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜! 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚣𝚎𝚛𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝙰𝙾𝟹 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚏 𝙸 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 :)

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜.

𝙸𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚘𝚖𝚎. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎, 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚍, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚘𝚗, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚌𝚞𝚙 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚎𝚊.

𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢, 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎, 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍. 𝙱𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜, 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚣𝚊 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 "𝙳𝚊𝚍𝚣𝚊!" 𝚘𝚛 "𝙿𝚑𝙸𝚕𝚉𝚊 𝙼𝚒𝙽𝚎𝙲𝚛𝙰𝚏𝚃!"

𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 ' _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _' 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑, 𝚊𝚕𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 '[𝚁𝙴𝙳𝙰𝙲𝚃𝙴𝙳]' '[𝚁𝙴𝙳𝙰𝙲𝚃𝙴𝙳]' 𝚊𝚗𝚍 '[𝚁𝙴𝙳𝙰𝙲𝚃𝙴𝙳]'.__

____

𝙱𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚎𝚕. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 "𝙱𝙻𝙾𝙾𝙳 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙱𝙻𝙾𝙾𝙳 𝙶𝙾𝙳!" "𝚃𝙴𝙲𝙷𝙽𝙾𝙱𝙻𝙰𝙳𝙴 𝙽𝙴𝚅𝙴𝚁 𝙳𝙸𝙴𝚂!" 𝚊𝚗𝚍 "𝙺𝙸𝙻𝙻 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝙼 𝙰𝙻𝙻!"

____

𝙽𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑, 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝, 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛. 𝙸𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚜𝚊𝚟𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎. 𝙸𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍, 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚏 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚒𝚟𝚎.

____

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚋𝚢 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕'𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚕. 𝙷𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚕𝚋𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚜, 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗.

____

𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍. 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐. 

____

𝙾𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝.__

______ _ _

𝙷𝚎'𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚏𝚎𝚍 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚡𝚢𝚐𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠- 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚘 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝.

______ _ _

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕'𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚗, 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜. 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚘𝚞𝚝, 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚎𝚕 𝚒𝚝.

______ _ _

𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎'𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚛. 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎'𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑.

______ _ _

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚘𝚗, "𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕, 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚐𝚘."

______ _ _

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚖𝚞𝚐𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚝. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚒𝚛. 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍, 𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚕 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚏𝚜, 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚍-𝚊𝚒𝚛.

______ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚊 𝚜𝚗𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚜 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚐 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕'𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚗.

______ _ _

_Kᗩᖇᒪ ᑎᗴᗴᗪᔕ ᗰOᖇᗴ ᗯOOᗪ ___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _

_ᘜᗴT ᗰOᖇᗴ ᗯOOᗪ ___

______ _ _

______ _ _

______ _ _

_ᗰOᖇᗴ ᗯOOᗪ Iᑎ ᑕᗩᔕᗴ ___

______ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

_ᑕᗩᑎ ᑎᗴᐯᗴᖇ ᕼᗩᐯᗴ TOO ᗰᑌᑕᕼ ᗯOOᗪ ___

______ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _

𝚃𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚟𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚗- 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍.____

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚋𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚗. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚋𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚗.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖. 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚕𝚏-𝚍𝚘𝚐, 𝙴𝚖, 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 [𝚁𝙴𝙳𝙰𝙲𝚃𝙴𝙳], 𝚢𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛. 𝙼𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎'𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚕𝚏-𝚍𝚘𝚐𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝙴𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚕 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚑𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝙴𝚖 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚗𝚊𝚙𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚙. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚐𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚡𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙴𝚖 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕-𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚕𝚏-𝚍𝚘𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙴𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚃𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚊, 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎'𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚋 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚕 𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚑𝚢𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁🅂. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚊 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁🅂 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚡𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙴𝚖 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚜. 𝙸𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚜. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙴𝚖 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚋𝚊𝚍. 𝙷𝚎'𝚍 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚜.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙴𝚖 𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚊 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚡𝚎. 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚡𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚜𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝. 𝙸𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚡𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚞𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙴𝚖 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚜.

_________ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚘𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 𝙰 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚢𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚑 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚛. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚎. 𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝙰𝚙𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢, 𝚜𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚛, 𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚝.____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᗪᗩᑎᘜᗴᖇ ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᗷᒪOOᗪ ᖴOᖇ Tᕼᗴ ᗷᒪOOᗪ ᘜOᗪ ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_IT ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ ᗷᗴ ᗪᖇᗴᗩᗰ ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᗪᗴᖴIᑎITᗴᒪY ᑎOT ᑭᕼ1ᒪᘔᗩ ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_KIᒪᒪ Tᕼᗴᗰ ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_TᗴᑕᕼᗰOᗷᒪᗩᗪᗴ ᒪIᐯᗴᔕ ᖴOᖇᗴᐯᗴᖇ ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚎𝚝, _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚠𝚒𝚣𝚣𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚣𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛, 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊 𝚍𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏- _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚛𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙.____

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚛 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚝𝚑 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝙷𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚡𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚋𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑. 𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗. 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚘𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚍𝚞𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜…𝚞𝚗𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚕𝚎.

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

B⃘L⃘O⃘O⃘D⃘ G⃘O⃘D⃘

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚝𝚢𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚊 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎. 𝙸𝚝 𝚛𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚜– 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚏. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚞𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙴𝚖'𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖. 𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚘𝚛 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚒𝚍. 𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎.__

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚏 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝙴𝚖 𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚋𝚢 𝚊 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠, 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚢. 𝙷𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢. 𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚣𝚢. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚕𝚎 𝚎𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚎𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙴𝚖 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚊𝚕.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝙴𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚊 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢. 𝙰 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢𝚜' 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝙴𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚕𝚏-𝚍𝚘𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚏𝚏. 𝙴𝚖 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚕𝚞𝚜𝚝 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢.____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚗𝚘 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚟𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛, 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚜. 𝙾𝚛, _𝚠𝚊𝚜 _, 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚞𝚖𝚙𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢.__

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝙴𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚗 𝚞𝚙 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛. 

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙽𝚘𝚠, 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁🅂 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚊𝚛. 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛. 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚎. 𝚄𝚗𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁🅂– 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎'𝚜 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚍𝚐𝚎.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᑕᕼᗴᑕK ᖴOᖇ ᗷᖇᗴᗩTᕼIᑎᘜ ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_TᗩKᗴ Tᕼᗴᗰ ᕼOᗰᗴ ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᗰᗩKᗴ Tᕼᗴᗰ ᗯᗩᖇᗰ ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᑕᕼᗴᑕK ᕼᗴᗩᖇT ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᗩᑎY IᑎᒍᑌᖇIᗴᔕ ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚕𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍.__

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍'𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑-𝚗𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚊. 𝙰 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚣𝚎 𝚊𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚙 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝– 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍. 𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚗𝚘 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚊 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍– 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚓𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚍.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᑭIK ᑌᑭ ᑌᑎᗪᗴᖇ ᗩᖇᗰᔕ ᗩᑎᗪ ᔕᗴT Oᑎ ᕼIᑭ ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᔕᒪIᗪᗴ ᗩᖇᗰ ᑌᑎᗪᗴᖇ Kᑎᗴᗴ ᗩᑎᗪ Kᗴᗴᑭ ᕼᗴᗩᗪ ᔕᑌᑭᑭOᖇTᗴᗪ ᗯITᕼ OTᕼᗴᖇ ᗩᖇᗰ ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᗷᗴ ᘜᗴᑎTᒪᗴ ᗯITᕼ ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ ᗷᗴ ᕼᑌᖇT ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᗪOᑎ'T ᕼᑌᖇT ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙳𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍'𝚜 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚔 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍.

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚕𝚋𝚘𝚠. 𝙷𝚎 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝙴𝚖 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑. 𝙷𝚎 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚙𝚜.__

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚓𝚘𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚗. 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚖𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚗𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜.____

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 𝙴𝚖 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚞𝚙. 𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚗𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝙴𝚖 𝚛𝚞𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏. 

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚙𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎. 𝚂𝚘, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝙴𝚖 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛.__

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙴𝚖 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚋𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎, 𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚝 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚘𝚕𝚍-𝚍𝚘𝚐𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 𝙴𝚖 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚍𝚞𝚝𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝚌𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚠𝚜.

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝. _𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍.__

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚕, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚓𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚋𝚢. 𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚙𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚝.

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖.

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝙴𝚖 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢. 𝙷𝚎 𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍– 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗.__

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚎𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙. 𝙷𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔. 𝙴𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᗯOᗩᕼ ᑭᖇᗴTTY ᑕᒪOTᕼIᑎᘜ ___

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᔕᑭᗩᖇKᒪᗴᔕ ___

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᗯᗴIᖇᗪ ᕼᗩᑎᗪ OᖇᑎᗩᗰᗴᑎTᔕ ___

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_ᑎOT ᖴᖇOᗰ ᗩᖇOᑌᑎᗪ ᕼᗴᖇᗴ ___

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚍𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎. 𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝙺𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚎– 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚢𝚊𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚍.

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚢 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚜. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚗, 𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚢 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍.__

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚞𝚙 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚏𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚕, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝𝚜.

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚒𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚐𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚜, 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚜𝚒𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚊𝚛 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚍. 𝙴𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚢 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚔𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚢.

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚒𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚛𝚋𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚃𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚊 𝚋𝚒𝚘𝚖𝚎.

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

𝙰 𝚐𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍'𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚝.

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗. ___

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. 𝚂𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝙲𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝_ 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚒𝚗 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕'𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚙𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗.

_IᖇOᑎIᑕ ᕼOᗯ ᑕᕼIᒪᗪ'ᔕ ᑎᗩᗰᗴ ᗰᗴᗩᑎᔕ ᔕᒪᗩᑌᘜᕼTᗴᖇ_

_TᕼᗴIᖇ ᑎᗩᗰᗴ Iᔕ ᑎIᑕᗴ_

_ᗯᗴᒪᔕᕼ ᖴOᖇᗰ Oᖴ ᗩᘜOᖇᑎᗩ?_

_Yᗴᔕ_

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚣𝚎𝚛𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚑 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜. 𝙸𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚢𝚙𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚘𝚘𝚍.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜. 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚗𝚎𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔. 𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚜, 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚍, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚘𝚕𝚏-𝚍𝚘𝚐𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚎𝚍.

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕'𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚗𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚊 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔. 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚜 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚜.

"𝙽𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎," 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕 𝚋𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐.

𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚝.

 _𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝_ 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚍. 𝙷𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙲𝚊𝚛𝚕'𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢. 𝙷𝚎 𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚊𝚡𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚋𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝.

𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢. 𝙻𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚒𝚝, 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚒𝚐 𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚌𝚎.

𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊 𝚋𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚊𝚡𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚞𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚌𝚔. 𝚆𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚣𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛. 

𝙷𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚌𝚎. 𝙻𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚢, 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗 𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚛.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝙺𝚊𝚛𝚕'𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚍. 𝙽𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚛𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚗.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗. 𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚊𝚡𝚎 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚞𝚕𝚊𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚍𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚌𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚝𝚑.

𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁'🅂 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚠𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚐𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗.

𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚋𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎, 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚂𝙼𝙿. 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚠𝚗.

𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎. 𝙽𝚘𝚠, 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗' 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚞𝚢.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜. 𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙴𝚖 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖.

 _𝙾𝚑._ _𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝙸 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝙴𝚖 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜?_ 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝. 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚌𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐.

𝚂𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚔𝚢. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢. 

𝙷𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚟𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍.

𝙾𝚑, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢. 𝙷𝚎 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛. 𝙷𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁'🅂 𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚎𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜.

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍, 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗, 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚞𝚙 𝚢𝚎𝚝. 𝙶𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎. 𝙰 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚞𝚙 𝚋𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚠– 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝.

_ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎᔕ ᗩᖇᗴ ᗯᗴᗩKᗴᖇ_

_ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎᔕ ᗩᖇᗴ ᔕTᖇOᑎᘜᗴᖇ_

_ᑎᗴᗴᗪᔕ ᗰOᖇᗴ ᗴᑎᗴᖇᘜY_

_ᑭᖇOᗷᗩᗷᒪY TIᖇᗴᗪ_

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝_ 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝.

 _𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚞𝚜𝚝'𝚟𝚎_ 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚊 𝚒𝚗 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎'𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚋𝚋𝚘𝚛𝚗 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚞𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚋𝚛𝚞𝚙𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜.

𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚙𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚏𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚞𝚙 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛.

_ℂℍ𝔼ℂ𝕂 𝔽𝕆ℝ 𝕀ℕ𝕁𝕌ℝ𝕀𝔼𝕊_

- **[𝚁𝙴𝙳𝙰𝙲𝚃𝙴𝙳]**

𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝_ 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢.

𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚝𝚢.

𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚏𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚗. 𝙸𝚝 𝚝𝚢𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚜 𝚞𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚓𝚘𝚢𝚜.

𝙾𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚌𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚖 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚌𝚞𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚒𝚝. 𝙷𝚎 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚖. 𝙷𝚎'𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚖 𝚏𝚒𝚍𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚢𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚛𝚞𝚋𝚒𝚡 𝚌𝚞𝚋𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰, 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏, 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰'𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚏𝚎, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝.

𝙰 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗. 𝙰 𝚙𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚞𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚕 𝚜𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍'𝚜 𝚜𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢. 𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚒𝚗𝚓𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚓𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚝.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚙𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚊 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚎𝚝𝚜. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚗𝚘 𝚒𝚗𝚓𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜. 𝙷𝚎'𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗.

𝙰 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝙹𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍. 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 _ᴄᴀɴᴏɴ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ _𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚃𝚛𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚗𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊 _ᴄᴀɴᴏɴ ᴅᴇᴀᴛʜ _𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜. 𝙸𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝.____

_____ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ ᗷᗴ Iᒪᒪ_ _ _ _ _

____𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚒𝚗 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝_ 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚞𝚙. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍'𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚜– 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚕𝚕._ _ _ _

____"𝙽𝚊𝚑, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍," 𝙷𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚍𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢._ _ _ _

_____ᗯᕼᗴᖇᗴ'ᔕ ᗩᗴᖇOᑎ'ᔕ ᔕᗯOᖇᗪ_ _ _ _ _

____𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚒𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚊 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛. 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚞𝚙. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝._ _ _ _

____𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍'𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 𝙷𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚎𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚗._ _ _ _

____𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚛𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍𝚢. _𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 _𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚊.___ _ _ _

______𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝙶𝚘𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜. 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚞𝚗𝚗𝚢 𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚣𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗'𝚜 𝚙𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚒𝚐𝚗 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜. 𝙷𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝_ 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚕𝚍. 𝙰𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚍𝚍 𝚠𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚐𝚎. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏-𝚑𝚊𝚣𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚕𝚢, 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍'𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚎𝚡𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚍𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠. 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝙰 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚙 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚔. 𝙾𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚋𝚢 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚏 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚑𝚎'𝚍 𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚔 𝚌𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚗._ _ _ _ _ _

______“𝙴𝚗𝚠," 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎'𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚎𝚊𝚛._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚜 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗. 𝙿𝚕𝚞𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚢𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢._ _ _ _ _ _

______"𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎, 𝚘𝚛𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚗." 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚢𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐._ _ _ _ _ _

______"𝙳𝚢𝚍𝚠 𝚒 𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚖 𝚢𝚗 𝚊𝚖𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚊𝚍! 𝙳𝚢𝚠𝚎𝚍𝚠𝚌𝚑 𝚠𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚢𝚏 𝚎𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎," 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝙸𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝._ _ _ _ _ _

______"𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎," 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚕𝚢, 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚏 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚂𝙼𝙿 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍._ _ _ _ _ _

_______..._ _ _ _ _ _ _

______𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚗𝚘 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛– 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚂𝙼𝙿 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚛._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗'𝚜 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎._ _ _ _ _ _

______"𝙶𝚠𝚊𝚎𝚍 𝙳𝚞𝚠?" 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚐𝚎._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚜 '𝚑𝚞𝚑' 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚎 𝚋𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜._ _ _ _ _ _

______"𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝙶𝚘𝚍?" 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑._ _ _ _ _ _

______𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚕𝚎. 𝚂𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚜𝚑._ _ _ _ _ _

______"𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊!" 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎._ _ _ _ _ _

______"𝙷𝙴𝙷?!" 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙽𝚘, 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚒𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗'𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚌𝚑é. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔. :)


	3. 𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝙲𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚌𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎. 𝙼𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎– 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛.

"𝚂𝚘," 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗, "𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚛𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚜?"

_Yᗴᗩᕼ_

_ᗯᗩᔕ IᑎᔕTᖇᑌᑕTᗴᗪ TO ᖴIᑎᗪ YOᑌ_

_..._

_I'ᗰ ᑎOT ᔕᑌᖇᑭᖇIᔕᗴᗪ ᔕOᗰᗴ Oᖴ ᑌᔕ KᑎOᗯ TᕼIᔕ ᒪᗩᑎᘜᑌᗩᘜᗴ_

_Yᗴᗩᕼ ᗯᗴ ᗩᖇᗴ ᗩᒪᔕO ᗰᗩᒍOᖇᔕ Oᖴ ᗰᗩᑎY ᒪᗩᑎᘜᑌᗩᘜᗴᔕ_

_ᗴ_

_ᗴ_

_ᗴ_

"𝙰𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝_ 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙴'𝚜," 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚋𝚞𝚝 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝_ 𝚒𝚐𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚖𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛.

" _𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝_?" 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍, 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚓𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚊 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌 𝚙𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜.

"𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚘𝚛𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚗, 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝," 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚏𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖.

"𝚈𝚛 𝚠𝚢𝚏 𝚢𝚗 𝚍𝚠𝚎𝚞𝚍 𝚒 𝚌𝚑𝚒 𝚎𝚒𝚜𝚘𝚎𝚜. 𝙳𝚢𝚍𝚠 𝚒 𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚖 𝚢𝚗 𝚊𝚖𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚊𝚍," 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚢, "𝙴𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚏𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚢𝚗 𝚊𝚠𝚛!"

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚋𝚋𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚗𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎 '𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊' 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙷𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚒𝚛𝚍, 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜𝚝. 𝙷𝚎'𝚜 𝚊 𝚙𝚒𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚐𝚘𝚍𝚜 𝚜𝚊𝚔𝚎– 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚛𝚎𝚗. 

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁 𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙽𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛.

"𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚎, 𝚔𝚒𝚍," 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚒𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐. 

"𝚈𝚛 𝚠𝚢𝚏 𝚢𝚗 𝚐𝚠𝚢𝚋𝚘𝚍– 𝚖𝚊𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚗 𝚍𝚠𝚎𝚞𝚍 𝚠𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚢𝚏 𝚗𝚊 𝚏𝚢𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚑," 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎'𝚜 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍, 𝚐𝚊𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍.

_I KᑎOᗯ_

_TᕼᗴY ᔕᗩIᗪ YOᑌ ᗯOᑌᒪᗪᑎ'T_

_ᗷᖇᑌᕼ ᔕOᗰᗴOᑎᗴ Tᗴᗩᑕᕼ ᗰᗴ TᕼIᔕ ᒪᗩᑎᘜᑌᗩᘜᗴ_

_ᑎᗴᖇᗪᔕ_

"𝚄𝚑-𝚑𝚞𝚑," 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚘𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎, "𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚊𝚛𝚎 '𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢'? 𝙾𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚛𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚜?"

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚓𝚘𝚋 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐.

𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚋𝚎𝚍, 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚝. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙 𝚒𝚗 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐.

 _𝙸 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚛𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚎𝚒𝚛𝚍_ , 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏.

𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊 𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎, "𝙰 𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚖 𝚢𝚗, 𝚙𝚘𝚋𝚕 𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚕."

_OTᕼᗴᖇᗴ ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎᔕ_

_Tᕼᗴᖇᗴ ᗩᖇᗴ ᗰOᖇᗴ Oᖴ Tᕼᗴᗰ?_

_ᗯOᑎᗪᗴᖇ ᗯᕼY TᕼᗴY ᒪᗴᖴT Tᕼᗴ ᒪITTᒪᗴ Oᑎᗴ_

_ᑭᖇOᗷᗩᗷᒪY ᑌᔕᗴᒪᗴᔕᔕ_

"𝙾𝚒," 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝_ , 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎, "𝙳𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝."

" _𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝_?" 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚍, 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖.

"𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜? 𝙲𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖'𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎," 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎.

"𝙼𝚊𝚠𝚛," 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚎𝚜, 𝚙𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚒𝚝.

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍. 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝟷½ 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕? 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚍.

_ᗪᗴᗩᗪ_

_ᗪᗴᗩᗪ_

_ᗪᗴᗩᗪ_

_ᗪᗴᗩᗪ_

_ᗪᗴᗩᗪ_

_ᗪᗴᗩᗪ_

_ᗪᗴᗩᗪ_

_ᗪᗴᗩᗪ_

_ᗪᗴᗩᗪ_

_ᗪᗴᗩᗪ_

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚣𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍. 𝙳𝚎𝚊𝚍? 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍? 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚃𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚊. 𝙷𝚎 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚌𝚎.

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚗𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚃𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚊 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚖.

"𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚎? 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎?" 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍, 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎.

𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚝, 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚖, "𝙰𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔𝚜," 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍– 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗, "𝙵𝚕𝚘𝚠."

"𝙵𝚕𝚎𝚠? 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛?" 𝙷𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍, 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖.

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢. 𝙷𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚐𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚛𝚎.

"𝚁𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚡?" 𝙷𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚛𝚕, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖.

"𝙼𝚊𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚗 𝚍𝚠𝚎𝚞𝚍 𝚠𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚢𝚏 𝚏𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚍 𝚢𝚗 𝚖𝚢𝚗𝚍 𝚒 𝚐𝚛𝚠𝚍𝚍 â 𝙳𝚞𝚠. 𝙵𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝚖𝚊𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚢𝚗 𝚐𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚐𝚘 𝚒 𝚖𝚒 𝚊𝚛 𝚐𝚢𝚏𝚎𝚛 𝚢𝚛 𝚊𝚌𝚑𝚕𝚢𝚜𝚞𝚛!" 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚓𝚘𝚐𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚢 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝙰𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚗, 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙷𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍.

_ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎᔕ ᔕᗩIᗪ TᕼᗴY ᗯOᑌᒪᗪ ᗰᗴᗴT ᗩ ᘜOᗪ_

_ᗪᖇᗴᔕᔕᗴᗪ Tᕼᗴᗰ ᑌᑭ ᖴOᖇ Tᕼᗴ OᑕᑕᗩᔕIOᑎ_

_ᕼOᒪY ᔕᕼIT TᕼᗴY KᑎOᗯ ᗰᗩᘜIᑕ_

_ᑕᗩᑎ ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎᔕ ᗴᐯᗴᑎᗷᑌᔕᗴ ᗰᗩᘜIᑕ?_

_ᗯᖇIᔕT TᕼIᑎᘜᔕ ᗩᖇᗴ ᗩᗯᗴᔕOᗰᗴ_

"𝚄𝚑," 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗'𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍, "𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚐𝚘, 𝚘𝚛𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚗?"

𝙰𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 '𝚘𝚛𝚙𝚑𝚊𝚗' 𝚝𝚊𝚐 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎, "𝙴𝚗– 𝚎𝚗…" 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏𝚏, 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙴𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍.

"𝚄𝚑 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚔𝚒𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 '𝚎𝚗' 𝚒𝚗 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚘𝚗," 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜.

𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛, 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜. 𝙼𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚍𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖.

𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚜 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍, 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎'𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗. 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝙼𝙿 𝚛𝚞𝚕𝚎𝚜, 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚕𝚢. 𝙷𝚎'𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛.

𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚏𝚊𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜. 𝙽𝚘𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚝 '𝚗𝚘 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜' 𝚛𝚞𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝙼𝙿. 𝙼𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚂𝙼𝙿'𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚌. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑, 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚂𝙼𝙿, 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍.

𝙴𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚛𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚍.

"'𝙽 𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚝 𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚏𝚛– 𝚛𝚘𝚎𝚍𝚍 𝚢 𝚛𝚑𝚘𝚍𝚍 𝚘 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁," 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎.

_ᑭᖇᗴTTY ᗷOOK_

_ᗩ ᘜIᖴT ᖴᖇOᗰ ᑭᒪᗩYᗴᖇ_

_ᗪOᗴᔕ ᔕOᗰᗴᗷOᗪY ᗴᒪᔕᗴ KᑎOᗯ ᗩᗷOᑌT Tᕼᗴᗰ_

_ᑕOᑌᒪᗪ ᗷᗴ ᑭᕼIᒪ_

_ᗪOᑌᗷT IT_

_ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎᔕ ᔕᑭᗴᗩK ᔕTᖇᗩᑎᘜᗴ ᒪᗩᑎᘜᑌᗩᘜᗴᔕ_

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚞𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚘𝚗.

"🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁? 𝙻𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍?" 𝙷𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍, "𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎?"

𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝, "𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚊 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚠."

_ᗩᑎᗪ ᗩᒪᗰOᔕT ᗪᗴᗩᗪ_

𝙾𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝_ 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚔𝚎, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚘𝚍𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚘𝚌𝚌𝚞𝚛. 𝚄𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚔𝚎– 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚍𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚛𝚐𝚞𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚛𝚞𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚏𝚏, 𝚖𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 **[𝚁𝙴𝙳𝙰𝙲𝚃𝙴𝙳]** 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛.

"𝙿𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎, 𝚔𝚒𝚍," 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛, 𝚙𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚗.

"𝙴𝚒 𝚎𝚗𝚠 𝚘𝚎𝚍𝚍 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖. 𝙱𝚢𝚍𝚍𝚊𝚒 𝚠𝚎𝚍𝚒 𝚖𝚊𝚛𝚠 𝚙𝚎 𝚗𝚊 𝚏𝚢𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚗 𝚗𝚒 𝚠𝚎𝚍𝚒 𝚍𝚘𝚍 𝚘 𝚑𝚢𝚍 𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚘. 𝚁𝚢𝚍𝚢𝚖 𝚗𝚢𝚜𝚛𝚒𝚘 𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝙴𝙵 𝚢𝚗 ô𝚕 𝚒 𝚗𝚘 𝚢 ' 𝚗 𝙱𝚎𝚛𝚝 𝚕𝚕𝚢𝚏𝚛 𝚋𝚠𝚛𝚍𝚍 𝚊 𝚋𝚘𝚍 𝚢𝚗 𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚘 𝚊𝚛," 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 '𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖', "𝙾𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚎'𝚗 𝚍𝚠𝚢𝚗 𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚐 𝚖𝚠𝚐𝚠𝚍 𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚒 𝚠𝚛𝚝𝚑𝚢𝚖 𝚗𝚒. 𝙳𝚒𝚐𝚠𝚢𝚍𝚍𝚘𝚍𝚍 𝚍𝚍𝚊 𝚍𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚕𝚢𝚗𝚎𝚍𝚍 𝚢𝚗 ô𝚕 𝚌𝚢𝚗 𝚒 𝚠𝚎𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚛 𝚢𝚍𝚢𝚌𝚑 𝚢𝚗 𝚍𝚘𝚍."

_ᑎᗩᗰᗴ ᗯᗩᔕ ᗪᖇᗴᗩᗰ_

_ᕼᑌᗰᗩᑎᔕ ᑎᑌᖇᔕᗴᗪ ᕼIᗰ ᗷᗩᑕK TO ᕼᗴᗩᒪTᕼ Tᕼᖇᗴᗴ Yᗴᗩᖇᔕ ᗩᘜO_

_ᕼᗴ ᘜᗩᐯᗴ Tᕼᗴᗰ ᗯᕼᗩT ᔕOᑌᑎᗪᔕ ᒪIKᗴ ᗩᑎ ᗴᑎᑕᕼᗩᑎTᗰᗴᑎT Tᗩᗷᒪᗴ_

_ᗩᑎᗪ ᕼᗴ ᔕTOᒪᗴ ᗩ ᗰᗩᔕK ᖴᖇOᗰ Tᕼᗴᗰ_

_IT ᗯᗩᔕ ᗩ ᑕᑌᖇᔕᗴᗪ ᗰᗩᔕK_

𝚂𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 _𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝_ 𝚏𝚒𝚡𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚑𝚞𝚏𝚏 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚔. 𝙸𝚏 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜– 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛? 𝙲𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚍.

𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛.

"𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚞𝚢𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚜?" 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊.

𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚗𝚊𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍– 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍. 𝙰 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚕𝚏-𝚍𝚘𝚐𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚒𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚎𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚊𝚣𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚊𝚙 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛.

𝙷𝚎 𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚎𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗. 

𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚞𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗. 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚐𝚊𝚣𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚜 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚊 𝚖𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚝 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚔𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚏𝚏.

𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚍𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚋𝚘𝚡. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚌𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚢. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝.

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚍𝚐𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚘𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚗𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎.

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝. 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁'🅂 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜. 

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚊 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚌𝚔 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚘𝚗.

"𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚍𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖!"

"𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛?" 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝.

"𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚖𝚎. 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗', 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎?"

"𝙸'𝚖 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝙸 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚊 𝚝𝚘 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎 '𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚘𝚗' 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢. 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 '𝚂𝚗𝚘𝚠-𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝙼𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜' 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝙰𝙾𝟹! 𝚂𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝– 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍. :)


	4. 𝙷𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝙲𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍

𝙸𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝙶𝚘𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢.

𝙾𝚏 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜. 𝙾𝚏 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜. 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎'𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚑𝚒𝚖! 

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚍𝚞𝚘 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖. 𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚖𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜. 𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐.

𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝. 

"𝚆𝚑𝚢'𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚢, 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕, 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛?" 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚂𝚘𝚘𝚝'𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎.

𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝. 𝙷𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎. 𝙷𝚎'𝚜 𝚊 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚘𝚠. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚜 𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚋𝚞𝚛.

_ᗪᗩᗪᘔᗩ_

_ᘜᕼOᔕTᗷᑌᖇ_

_Iᔕ ᖴᖇIᗴᑎᗪ ᑎᗴᗩᖇᗷY_

_ᑭᕼ1ᒪᘔᗩ ᗰIᑎᗴᑕᖇᗩᖴT_

_ᑭᕼIᒪᘔᗩ_

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚖 𝚘𝚏 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎. 𝙷𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚘𝚛– 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚕𝚢. 𝙷𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚝𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍.

**ℂ𝕒𝕟'𝕥 𝕝𝕖𝕥 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞 𝕗𝕚𝕟𝕕 𝔸𝕖𝕣𝕠𝕟. 𝕎𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕙𝕒𝕧𝕖 𝕥𝕠 𝕙𝕚𝕕𝕖 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕞 𝕚𝕟 𝕒𝕥𝕥𝕚𝕔. 𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕪 𝕨𝕠𝕟'𝕥 𝕘𝕠 𝕦𝕡 𝕥𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖.**

**-𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚊𝚜𝚙**

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚘𝚖 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎. 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎, 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏.

"𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕," 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎, "𝙸 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚒𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚢. 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎."

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝚊. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚎𝚎𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚝𝚞𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚔𝚎𝚙𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑.

"𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛? 𝚆𝚑𝚢'𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎?" 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎.

𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚗𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎. 𝙸𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚎𝚘𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚐 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚔𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚗.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚒𝚝 𝚑𝚞𝚛𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚗.

"𝙾𝚑 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐! 𝙷𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍," 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚐𝚕𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚢𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚛𝚞𝚐𝚐𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚜.

𝙽𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎. 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚔𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚘𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚖𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚊 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚎? 𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚞𝚌𝚔.

𝙵𝚘𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚙, 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰. 𝚆𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖– 𝚑𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚏𝚎, 𝙺𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗. 𝙰 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗. 𝙰 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝.

𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 _**whisper** _𝚝𝚘 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚑𝚎'𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚢 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚗𝚊ï𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚝𝚑𝚏𝚞𝚕 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝.__

__"𝚁𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚌𝚔 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎– 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝?" 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚋 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛._ _

__𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚏 𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚗𝚘𝚠._ _

__"𝚈𝚎𝚊𝚑, 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎, 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍," 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚒𝚣𝚎𝚜, 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗, "𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗."_ _

__𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘. 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚐𝚊𝚣𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜. 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎._ _

__𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚕𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚘𝚋𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚖? 𝙴𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚢– 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕._ _

__"𝙷𝚎𝚢 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘," 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚣𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚖 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎, "𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔?"_ _

__𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗'𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜. 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚏 𝙺𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚜 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎? 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚏 𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚒𝚗? 𝙷𝚎'𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚎𝚍. 𝚂𝚘 𝚛𝚘𝚢𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚠𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚊 𝚜𝚒𝚖𝚙𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚞𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔._ _

__"𝙽𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢," 𝙷𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚜 𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚋𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚏, "𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑. 𝙸 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚘 𝙸 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎."_ _

__𝙿𝚑𝟷𝙻𝚣𝙰 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚍, 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚖𝚎𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚢 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗' 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍. 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚛𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝. 𝙽𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜, 𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚙._ _

__~_ _

__𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚓𝚞𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚝. 𝙸𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍, 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚍𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚊𝚒𝚛. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚘𝚌𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡._ _

__𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚊 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚍𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚔𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡. 𝙸𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁'🅂 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙳𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚂𝙼𝙿 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜._ _

__𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚣𝚎𝚛𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚞𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚗 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚒𝚖 '𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕' 𝚜𝚘 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢 𝚊 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍. 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗𝚎, 𝚠𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚎 𝚢𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚍 '𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛'. 𝚆𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚊 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝? 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢'𝚟𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚕 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚠𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 🄿🄻🄰🅈🄴🅁'🅂._ _

__𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎? 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚘𝚋𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚕𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚘𝚕𝚎 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚜𝚝. 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔. 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚍𝚞𝚖𝚋! 𝙷𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚜 '𝚞𝚗𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚢𝚖𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚢'._ _

__𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕. 𝙸𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚟𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚐𝚊𝚙 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎. 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚖 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚙 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎._ _

__"𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜, 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗? 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚝 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚢," 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍, 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚛𝚎._ _

__"𝙸'𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎. 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞? 𝙷𝚘𝚠'𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊 𝚐𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝?" 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑._ _

__𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚞𝚛𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜. 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚋𝚎𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗...𝚊𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚝? 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚂𝚞𝚛𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚕 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚔𝚒𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚞𝚝𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚞𝚜._ _

__𝙽𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘– 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚝. 𝙵𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚒𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚎𝚏𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝚒𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚛𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊. 𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚒𝚗._ _

__"𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕, 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝙼𝚊𝚗𝚋𝚎𝚛𝚐 𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚛𝚞𝚗 𝚋𝚢 𝚊 𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚗𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚛," 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚒𝚝._ _

__𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚍𝚍 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚜. 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚋𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎. 𝙷𝚒𝚜 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚒𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚔𝚒𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝._ _

__"𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐, 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚎?" 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊, "𝙳𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙?"_ _

__"𝙹𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚋𝚒𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜. 𝙸 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚝," 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙰𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚛𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚙𝚎𝚎𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚞𝚙𝚘𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚣𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡._ _

__"𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚗 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛," 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚖𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙽𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚅𝚒𝚜𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚍𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎, "𝙷𝚎'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚕𝚢 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝. 𝙷𝚎'𝚜 𝚞𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢...𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏."_ _

__𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑, "𝙰𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝, 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚐𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚐𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝚋𝚘𝚢 𝚒𝚜 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚘."_ _

__𝙷𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊'𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚒𝚜𝚑-𝚙𝚞𝚛𝚙𝚕𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚕𝚒𝚍 𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚍 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚏𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚊𝚜𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚞𝚝. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚘 𝚏𝚒𝚕𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚋𝚘𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚘𝚡𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚋𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝._ _

__𝙰 𝚏𝚎𝚠 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚘 𝚌𝚕𝚘𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚡 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚍 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚖𝚖𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍, 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚌𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚒𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚞𝚙𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚒𝚏 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝙿𝚑𝚒𝚕. 𝙾𝚛 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙶𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚋𝚞𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎._ _

__"𝙵𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚛, 𝚔𝚒𝚍," 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊'𝚜 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚛𝚔 𝚑𝚊𝚒𝚛 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛._ _

__𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚜𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚏𝚝 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚝𝚠𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜 𝚞𝚙. 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚞𝚙 𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚜, 𝚜𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚕𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜𝚕𝚢 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚗𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚢. 𝙷𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚋𝚎𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚒𝚖._ _

__𝙷𝚎 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖, "𝙶𝚘 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎. 𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚢 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚘 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚍𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚛. 𝙶𝚘𝚝 𝚒𝚝?"_ _

__𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚒𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚝𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚑, 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚑 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚕𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚒𝚝 𝚏𝚎𝚕𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚊 𝚝𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗. 𝙽𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚜𝚜, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚖𝚋𝚎𝚍 𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊'𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚏𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚏𝚏._ _

__𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚏𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛. 𝙰𝚏𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚞𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚍𝚐𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚐𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊 𝚊 𝚝𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚜 𝚞𝚙. 𝙷𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚍𝚐𝚎._ _

__𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚍𝚘 𝚊𝚜 𝚑𝚎 𝚊𝚜𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑, 𝚜𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚋𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚖. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚘𝚗 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚊 𝚋𝚎𝚍. 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚍. 𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚑 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊'𝚜 𝚙𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚘 𝚔𝚎𝚎𝚙 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚊𝚏𝚎. 𝙰𝚎𝚛𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚘 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚒𝚛 𝙿𝚊𝚙𝚊'𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚍._ _

__**~~H̶e̶y̶ t̶h̶e̶i̶r̶ b̶o̶o̶k̶ w̶a̶s̶n̶'t̶ w̶r̶i̶t̶t̶e̶n̶ i̶n̶ E̶n̶g̶l̶i̶s̶h̶.~~** _ _

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙷𝚘𝚠 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝? 𝙲𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠? 𝙸 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚞𝚜𝚎 '𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚍𝚎' 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚏 '𝚃𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚗𝚘' 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚛. 𝙰𝚕𝚜𝚘, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚜𝚎 [𝚁𝙴𝙳𝙰𝙲𝚃𝙴𝙳]𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚏𝚒𝚐𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗. :)


End file.
